


Signed, Sealed, Delivered

by jelly888



Series: Who Are You? [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Businessman Park, DoPil, Doctor Kang, Jaehyungparkian, Long-Distance Relationship, Messenger Yoon, Sungjin makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly888/pseuds/jelly888
Summary: In which, Dowoon delivers packages at the right timing, or the wrong one (whichever his gut feel dictates).





	1. In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Signed, Sealed, Delivered is inspired by my love-hate relationship in dealing with shipments and couriers. It will contain two chapters one Jaehyungparkian, and the second, DoPil.
> 
> Chapter 1 was originally intended to be a continuation of Hold on Tight, but after writing it in a different tense I decided to separate it and make it stand alone.
> 
> Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, a package for Jae is delivered to Younghyun's house. Conflict: Jae's not been home (yes, they share a home) for nearly a year now and Younghyun's mad at him for it.

"What is this?"

Kang Younghyun. Loose white shirt hanging off one shoulder, flannel pajama pants sitting dangerously low on the hips, disheveled hair, and eye bags, huge ones (he's tried treating them with cucumber slices but to no avail).

Correction, that's _Doctor_  Kang Younghyun. General surgeon; plans to specialize in cardiac surgery (rather passionate about it). No one would mistake him for one, not in his current state at least. It's been an entire week since he's had proper sleep you see. Being a doctor does that to you. Probably, being in a long distance relationship _also_ does that to you. Especially if you're not on good terms and patching things up seems impossible that it keeps you up at night.

Younghyun attempts to make himself look presentable--brushes back his hair, straightens out his shirt, and pulls up his pants--as he checks the box being held out to him.

"It's a package sir."

"I can see that. But do I look like a Park Jaehyung to you?!"

The delivery man flinches.

"Sorry... I just woke up and I haven't had enough sleep so I-"

"Actually, I was going to say you look more like a Brian." The guy shrugs then hands him a sheet to sign in. 

Younghyun stares at him for a while, because no one ever, _ever_ , calls him Brian except Jae. So how in the world did this person know to call him Brian?

"Um, sir. If you would just sign here please? I need to be on my way. Unless its a mistake, then I'll just take this-"

"No! No... it's okay. I-I'll receive it."

Younghyun takes the pen and signs the paper; his mind elsewhere that his signature misses its mark completely.

 _Yoon Dowoon._  Younghyun repeats the name written on the guy's ID and commits it to memory, setting it aside with the symptoms and diagnoses, and Park Jaehyung.

++++++

"Morning Jae." Younghyun recites in monotone. His phone is left on speaker as he goes about preparing dinner: a bowl of instant ramen.

"Morning Bri," Jae mumbles in his deep morning voice, as if he had just woken up. "Or is it night... What time is it over there again?"

"It's nighttime." Younghyun replies, a hint of annoyance in his voice, unable to hide how irked he is that Jae still can't get their days and nights right.

"Why'd you call? I thought you were mad at me. I miss-"

"I am."

"You can't stay mad at me forever Bri... I miss you, okay? Do you think I'd rather be attending business meetings than be with you?"

"Yes." The blunt reply cuts like knife.

"Younghyun..."

Younghyun tenses. Jae would always switch to using his real name when they were having an argument.

"You know I'm doing the best I can for our relationship... I'm coming home soon, I promise you."

He recites that last line in his head with Jae. 

He's been hearing those words too often, that they've lost their meaning. _What does coming home soon mean? How soon is soon? And where is home?_ He doubts Jae even knows.

 _I don't need your empty promises,_ he wants to say, but keeps it to himself instead, along with a handful of other phrases he doesn't want to become meaningless.

It won't change anything anyway. It's not as if Jae would come running into his arms if he begged for him to come home, or hug him tight if he said I miss you in between sobs, or kiss him full on the lips if he whispered I love you. 

The silence between them stretches on, until Jae speaks again.

"I want to see you. Turn on your camera."

"No."

"You haven't shaved yet, have you?"

Noodles slip from a pair of chopsticks.

Jae chuckles at the silence that follows because he knows he's right. 

"And because you don't want me to see what you're having for dinner..."

_Always right._

Younghyun turns his phone over and pushes it away from him. Just in case.

"Younghyun, I told you to go to the grocery. Having ramen for dinner over and over again can't be healthy. You're a doctor. You should know these things..."

_And you're the boyfriend! You should know the exact reason why I hate going to the grocery alone!_

There's only one reason Younghyun hates going to the grocery: those couples feeding each other free food samples. He reckons he'll get diabetes if he sees another pair of lovebirds going at it. 

He actually resorted to sabotaging a couple once: eating an entire plate of bite-sized sausages an ahjumma was offering to passers by and then buying off the entire display, telling the ahjumma she should have the rest of the day off. A couple walked past him with a disappointed look while he went home with a month's worth of sausages. The real winner? The ahjumma of course, but boy did it feel so good.

"A package for you arrived today." Younghyun changes the topic as he cleans the table, deciding he's lost his appetite.

"Really? It arrived earlier than I expected..."

"Should I have it delivered to you or..."

"Or what Younghyun?"

"...or will you come home?" It slips his tongue.

He finds himself sighing together with Jae.

"You don't have to send me anything. It's for you."

_For me? Is this some sort of I'm-sorry-I'm-living-half-way-across-the-world-accept-this-for-the-time-being gift?_

"I don't want it."

"Younghyun..."

"I want you."

He anticipates for Jae to reply with an 'I want you too' but he doesn't.

"Open the package." Jae replies instead.

"And if I don't?"

"You can throw me away with it."

Younghyun feels like his heart drops to the pit of his stomach. In their nearly a year of being apart, Jae had never, even once, expressed wanting to give up on their relationship. It was always him. Him and his impatience, him and and his empty words. Words he knows Jae will never take seriously, words he can take back easily. But hearing Jae imply a break up for the first time, makes him want to take back everything he's ever said. Wants to say he's sorry. That he's just tired and work has just been taxing lately.

Before he can say anything, he hears a tell-tale beep from his phone. The call ending just like that.  _He didn't even say goodbye._ Now it was just him, the unopened package and Jae's last words left sitting in the silence.

++++++

"Jae, I love you! I'm sorry! Please call me back." Younghyun cries into his phone as he leaves Jae another voicemail.

On the table, a rose gold stethoscope and a note drowned in tears. The post scripts on it written in different inks, one handwriting slightly different from the other--like they were collected over time.

 

_So you can hear how my heart beats only for you._

_Happy Birthday Brian._

_I will never not love you,_

_Jae_

_PS. Wipe your snot, you look disgusting._

_PPS. Who am I kidding, you look beautiful even when you cry...and become snotty._

_PPPS. You were crying, right? You better be. I know you miss me!_

_PPPPS. I can't wait to come home and do cheesy things with you again... Like how we'd listen to each other's heartbeats. I miss resting my head on your chest and falling asleep to the sound of your heart beating. Or when you'd listen to mine and lecture me about medical terms. Don't get me wrong, it's not that it's boring, it's just that your voice soothes me._

_PPPPPS. I lied. It is boring. #SorryNotSorry_

_PPPPPPS. I miss you so much Brian..._

_PPPPPPPS. I hope you aren't tired of waiting for me._

_PPPPPPPPS. Bri... I love you._

_PPPPPPPPS. I hope you still love me too._

 

Younghyun stares at the ceiling as he lies in bed, unable to sleep, a million thoughts going through his head, every single one of them of Park Jaehyung.

At the very instance the silence is disrupted by the ringing of a cellphone he scrambles to the bed side table and snatches his phone. 

It's Jae.

He's been waiting, praying, for Jae to call but he can't get himself to press the green button.

_What if he says he's had enough? What if he breaks up with me?_

"What if you just answered the phone?" It's Jae's voice. He must have answered it at some point.

"J-Jae..." Younghyun tries to keep his cool but it's just impossible and he ends up crying.

"Bri, I went through all your voicemails. Are you all right? I'm sorry the call got cut, my phone ran out of battery."

"I-It did?" Younghyun starts to calm down, catching his breath in between sobs.

"Wait... Did you think I'd end it just like that?"

"N-No... of course not." He hiccups.

"Well I did get my declaration of love and apologies to last a life time, so I guess it turned out for the better?"

"DELETE THOSE MESSAGES PARK JAEHYUNG!"

"No...pe!"

"Jae!" Younghyun whines.

"Do you want to take it back? Your words I mean?"

"No..." Younghyun answers in a small voice.

"Did you even mean them?"

"Yes of course!"

Younghyun can see Jae smiling from other end, as if he were right infront of him. He figures it must be a telepathic connection. (He takes dibs on Jean Grey, Jae can be the bald guy.) He smiles despite himself.

"I'm glad you opened your gift. Did you like it?"

"I like you... I-I mean I love you. I mean IT! I loved IT!"

Jae laughs, loud and hearty, a sound Younghyun hasn't heard in a long while. He hits the video icon immediately.

Jae's face pops up on Younghyun's screen--a huge smile across his face, eyes disappearing behind big round glasses.

"I missed you," Jae speaks first. "You look..."

"You look worse Jae," Younghyun quips--the banter, a sign that things are about to return to the way they used to be. "I can't even see you in the dark. Wait... Where are you? Why is it dark?"

"Told you I'd be home soon..."


	2. Bucket List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon realizes what number one on his bucket list is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon's chapter is finally up! And it's with Wonpil! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Jaehyungparkian's story! ♡

_Delivered_ , a stamp reads on a piece of paper.  
  
Just below it is a space intended for a printed name and a signature. But that space, clearly labelled _Signature of Recipient over Printed Name,_ remained nothing but a blank. If it were someone else, they would have insisted that there had been a mistake, but this is Yoon Dowoon with it, and Yoon Dowoon doesn't think the slightest that there is anything wrong with the piece of paper in his hands.  
  
He breaks into a smile as his fingers find their way over to the edge of the slip.

Signed--with a doctor's hand-- _Brian_.  
  
With a red pen, Dowoon scrawls #142 at the very top, proud despite his handwriting. He'd actually just come home from watching Brian and the other half, Jae, reconciling--crying, wrapped in each other’s embrace, whispering I missed yous and I love yous. The whole shebang. (He’d left before the other sort of banging could happen. He prefers to keep N away from SFW, thank you very much.)  
  
So it's another package signed, sealed, delivered. Another job well done. He files the slip in a red folder.  
  
_It’s such a beautiful thing--love._  
  
It’s going to be his turn soon.   
  
  
  
Yoon Dowoon. Deliveryman. Not just your average deliveryman though. (Hold on to your seat, you won’t believe this next bit.) He’s a messenger _exclusively_ for cupids. That’s right, those winged guys that shoot heart shaped arrows from their tiny bows. Except that's all just fictitious imagery, save their wings. (Disclaimer: Cupids do not, and have never, resorted to violence in order to make hearts flutter.) Dowoon would be the one to know, because he was in fact a cupid once. He gave up being one a few years back--his majestic white wings included--all so he could live among men; to become one. Call him crazy, but there was just something about humans that drew him in. And he wanted in.   
  
Dowoon’s now just one package away from completing his contract, unbinding him from his angel form and allowing him to become human--for good. Don’t ask him about the terms though, he had signed the contract without going through it, nodding like a bobblehead in agreement to whatever his superior had to say. He was, in fact, too preoccupied thinking about what to write in that thing humans called a bucket list. (Imagine his excitement when he found out what the list was for. _There's actually a system to all this madness?!_ )  
  
In the end, all he knows is that he has to deliver 143 packages.  
  
_How hard can it be?_  
  
His job is simple--he just needs to send packages at the right timing, or the wrong one, which is technically still going to be the right one. Like how he’d sent Jae’s package a day early (it was about time Brian realized what was slipping through his fingers). That's about it.  
  
_Piece of cake._  
  
He boasts a perfect run; the best stats in his batch. Once he's holding the package he's been assigned with, Dowoon goes full on homing missile mode until he reaches his target. And 11 out of 10 times the recipient accepts his deliveries. That's all thanks to his reliable internal compass and powerful intuition. (Being an angel has got to have its perks.)  
  
_It's a no brainer really._  
  
But here's the thing, remember Dowoon not paying attention to his superior? Well, he's going to regret that because he has no idea he's about to lose his "perks" on the day he delivers his last package.  
  
  
  
So it's no surprise that on D-Day Dowoon experiences his first panic attack. A few seconds ago, he knew exactly where he was meant to go, he knew exactly who the recipient was and even down to the smallest detail of why the package had to be sent. Imagine his shock when the letters on the waybill suddenly begin scrambling.  
  
When the letters settle down, there’s a new recipient: Kim Wonpil. He thinks it's just some sort of glitch, so he waits and waits and waits a little bit more for his intuition to reboot, to restart, to make him feel something--anything. But when all he feels are his palms breaking out in a cold sweat, he knows something's gone terribly wrong. He's left with a package without any clue who this Kim Wonpil person is and more importantly where this person lives. There's an address of course, but with his internal compass blocked, maps and directions are just lines and letters that don't make sense.  
  
Dowoon stands at a fork in the road.   
  
_Left?_

He wiggles his toes hoping for the usual tingling sensation in his feet to return. Still nothing. Now it's his feet that's starting to sweat.  
  
His chest continues to tighten as he stares at the package.   
  
_Deep breaths, Dowoon. Deep breaths._  
  
Then he hears music playing, it’s faint but it’s there. Beautiful yet lonely, like it were empathizing with him.  
  
Dowoon feels the invisible grip on his chest start to loosen.

_Or right?_

Dowoon finds himself looking to the direction of the music. 

Without any idea where he’s supposed to go, he holds #143 securely in his hands, takes a deep breath and decides to follow his intuition (or whatever that's left of it).

 

The music is coming from a small music store. The pianist performing is drawing attention, but the onlookers only stop for a while. Dowoon is different--he stays. In fact, when the performance ends, and the small crowd begins to disperse, he pleads for them to stay. It can't end just yet. He wants one more performance and the pianist needs his audience. Until he remembers that only those he delivers to can see him. So he ends up standing outside the shop, alone, watching with disappointment as the pianist puts away his sheets and closes the fallboard.

"Encore!" Dowoon suddenly shouts out in frustration at the top of his voice, which is very deep, mind you, so he sounds like he's angry; like he's being rude, but of course he's not.  
  
It doesn't matter, the pianist can't hear him anyway. Or does he? Because the pianist whips his head towards Dowoon, making eye contact.  
  
His hearts leaps in his chest.  _It's impossible!_ Dowoon bumps into a trash can as he backs away, his package falling to the ground with him.  
  
Something sounds like it shatters.  
  
“Oh no!” He struggles to get back on his feet.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Dowoon turns towards the voice, promptly falling flat on his bottom once again in surprise. There’s someone crouched beside him, and is too close for comfort. But that isn't his biggest concern at the moment.  
  
"Y-You can see me?" Dowoon asks, a little confused that he can't seem to make out the person's face.   
  
"Of course I can, I'm not blind..." The guy replies, amused.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you..."   
  
Dowoon realizes there's something wrong with his vision. He gropes around for the package, a mere brown blur right in front of him.  
  
"What's happening?! I-I can't see!"  
  
He hears the guy beside him chuckle. "It's because your eyes are filled with tears..."   
  
Suddenly there are hands on his cheeks, followed by fingers gently brushing his eyes. _This warmth._  Dowoon finds himself trying to follow the warmth that leaves him, as the hands pull away.

He blinks his eyes open, his vision, cleared.  
  
"Tears...?"  
  
Dowoon can’t help but stare. The pianists features are sharp, perfect, like they had been chiseled by The Creator, Himself. But even then, there remained a gentleness. It must be his eyes--mesmerizing, like stars plucked from the sky, but warmer, stars closer to home.  
  
"Yes, tears." The pianist smiles, giving off more warmth. 

He's just like the sun, it finally clicks.

Everything about him is so friendly and inviting. Dowoon already feels like he's known this man for so long.  
  
_He's gorgeous,_ Dowoon thinks to himself.  _Perhaps... is it possible?_  
  
"A-Are you like me?" he dares to ask.  
  
"Like you? Umm... What are you exactly?"  
  
Dowoon replies _angel_ in such a small voice, the pianist doesn't hear him. He would've dared to repeat it, if only the guy hadn't given him an odd look.  
  
"I'm human!" he quickly lies, kinda, well he is  _almost_  human.  
  
"Of course you are! And so am I."  
  
Dowoon can't help but hide his disappointment. He flinches as he shifts from his position. Then he remembers something of importance. He forces himself to break eye contact, turning to the box on the ground.   
  
"Oh no, my package!" He lifts it and it makes a clinking sound.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"M-My package. I'm supposed to deliver this today. It's the last one... But I destroyed it! I-I worked so hard for this... I-I..."  
  
"Dowoon?"  
  
Dowoon looks up at the pianist in surprise.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Your ID."

"R-Right... Sorry. I-I have to go and figure this out. I'm in so much trouble!"  
  
"Dowoon, hey. Hey! Listen to me. It's going to be okay-"  
  
"You don't know that! You don't understand how important this is for me!"  
  
"Don't cry!" The pianist laughs at him again, not in mockery, but rather in fondness. "Do you know why I think it's going to be okay? Because it's for me."  
  
"What?! I-I don't understand... It can't be! I'm supposed to recognize who this is for. You can't be-"  
  
The pianist holds the package where Dowoon's hands are. "I _am_ Kim Wonpil."  
  
Dowoon feels it again--the warmth--but this time it spreads through his bones. He shivers, in a good way, because everything about Kim Wonpil's touch just feels so right--warm, soft, reassuring. He finds his racing heartbeat slowing down, matching the pace of Wonpil's pulse against the back of his hand.

"You're not lying to make me feel better, are you?" Dowoon pulls away.  
  
"I'm not lying. I promise you." He smiles yet again.  
  
_Do you ever, not smile?_  
  
"Okay, I believe- no, I trust you. You better not destroy that trust, or you'll regret it."  
  
"You know what? You speak really oddly. The way you’ve been talk- Oh my god... Dowoon..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hand, it’s bleeding..."  
  
Dowoon panics. No one must see that his wounds heal. He tries to hide his hand but Wonpil grabs him by the wrist. A piece of glass was lodged deep in his palm, a fragment of a broken bottle where he fell.  
  
Blood trails down Dowoon's arm. He waits in horror for the wound to close, but it doesn't. Instead, more blood.  
  
It only means one thing.  
  
Before it sinks in, Dowoon begins to feel lightheaded. The foreign smell of blood, like liquid metal, was becoming stronger, more nauseating, as he continued to bleed from the wound.  
  
“Oh my god…” Dowoon looks excited more than anything. “I... I… did it… I-I’m…”  
  
Dowoon can't hear himself say the last part, he isn't even sure if he's able to say it--the ringing in his ears too loud.

_What's happening?_

He tries to stay focused, tries to fight the dizziness, but it's impossible. For the first time, Dowoon feels afraid. He grabs onto Wonpil with his remaining strength.  _Please don't leave me_ , he tries to say--hopes he was able to. He sees Wonpil nod, a glint of worry in those gentle eyes. Dowoon now understands what it feels like to be safe.  
  
And so he let's go.  
  
++++++  
  
The first thing Dowoon sees when he wakes up is Wonpil--Wonpil with another man. A flashback of the scrambling waybill and he recalls the person's name.  
  
Wonpil breaks into laughter to something the guy whispers in his ear.   
  
_Park Sungjin..._  
  
Dowoon raises his hand wrapped in a bandage, examining it. He tries closing it into a fist and regrets it immediately.  
  
_Humans are fragile beings_ , he thinks to himself.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted, as Wonpil and Sungjin’s laughter fill the ward once again.  
  
They sound so happy.  _They_.  
  
Dowoon keeps his hand high, blocking Sungjin from his view--now it’s just Wonpil standing infront of him. But not for long as he too disappears behind his bandaged hand, joining Sungjin.   
  
His hand begins to throb.  
  
_So this is what pain feels like._    
  
"Dowoon! You're awake!"  
  
Dowoon drops his hand faster than he had intended, pain spreading through his arm.  
  
Wonpil is smiling at him, wide eyed, full of relief. Sungjin, not so much as a worried look (a half hearted smile maybe?). Wonpil starts to approach, but Sungjin stops him, whispering something in his ear. Wonpil grabs a hold of the hand on his shoulder-- _Sungjin's_  hand. "Wait for me." Dowoon hears Wonpil say.  
  
The pain in his hand doesn't seem to be leaving him, nor does the dull ache in his chest.  
  
_Don't come near me. Don't come near me!_  
  
Dowoon makes a quick survey of the room. He'd jump right out the window if it didn't mean jumping to his death (and what a pathetic life it would have been, he hadn't even started a bucket list yet). He regrets giving up his wings for the first time. The second option would mean having to go through Wonpil and Sungjin to get to the door and that's exactly what he's avoiding. So basically, he's trapped in the room, with no way out.  
  
_Stay away from me!_  
  
Dowoon shuts his eyes tight. He waits for what seems like eternity, until a hand touches his.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"Dowoon..." It's not Wonpil's voice. "You're going to re-open your wound at that rate." Someone opens his hand gently. He hadn't realize he had balled it into a fist. "It must have hurt..."  
  
Dowoon wills his eyes open.  
  
"B-Brian...?"  
  
The man in a white doctor's coat scrunches his nose, uncomfortable with the name Dowoon called him with. “Dr. Kang Younghyun,” he corrects his patient. “It’s nice to see you again. Well it's a shame our second meeting had to be here, of all places..."  
  
Dowoon looks around the room.  
  
"Don't worry I asked them to leave, they were being too loud."  
  
“Dr. Kang, is it okay for me to leave now?”  
  
“Are you in a hurry? Off to deliver another package?”  
  
“N- Actually, yes. I have to deliver-“  
  
“You sound nervous... You're not lying to me, are you?"  
  
“NO! I-I mean, y-yes? I'm not lying!"  
  
A small laugh. “Dowoon, I  _know_. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”  
  
_He knows?!_  “I-I don’t have a secret! I’m-“  
  
“I know you’re not a deliveryman Dowoon. Not for the company written on your ID at least. I called them and they said there’s no one named Yoon Dowoon who works for them.”  
  
“You must have called the wrong-“  
  
“Calm down, I’m here as your doctor, not as an investigator. I don't plan on interfering with whatever it is that you’re hiding. Actually, I’ve been hoping I'd see you again. You probably don’t know, but you had done me and Jae a huge favor, and I’ve been meaning to thank you.”  
  
“I was just doing my job,” Dowoon replies quietly, ears turning red.  
  
“So, tell me..."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Do you like my friend Wonpil?”

Dowoon jerks back, as if the question were a bullet straight out of a gun.  
  
“Excuse me?!” He rubs his head, which collided with the headboard, gingerly.  
  
“You probably don't remember but you refused to let go of his hand, and you kept murmuring his name while I was stitching your wound. And don't tell me it's the anesthesia..."  
  
“What?!”  
  
Younghyun tries to hold back laughter seeing how flustered he had made Dowoon. “I want to be able to return the favor. If you want to know anything about Wonpil, I can give you answers.”  
  
“I don’t _need_ answers.” Dowoon replies, resolute.  
  
A ringing of a cellphone and Younghyun starts for the door.   
  
“I would stay and badger you a bit more, but I need to go and check on my other patients. I hope you change your mind Dowoon. I don’t want to be forever indebted by you,” the doctor says in a good-natured manner. “I’ll talk to Wonpil and tell him to prepare your discharge papers.”  
  
“Wait!” Dowoon can’t hold it in any longer, the curiosity had been gnawing at him. “Who's Sungjin?”  
  
“Who’s Sungjin? Oh! Is it Sungjin who you like?”  
  
“What?! No!”  
  
“Aha, you mean, who Sungjin is to Wonpil?”  
  
Dowoon doesn’t reply and instead fiddles with the bandage on his hand. But the moment Younghyun starts speaking, he sneaks a glance and listens intently.  
  
“They’re brothers… Not by blood obviously. Sungjin sorta adopted him, took him under his wing if that makes more sense. Were you jealous?” 

The sound of Younghyun’s laughter bounces off the walls.  
  
“Thanks…” Dowoon says with so much sincerity that Younghyun stops.  
  
“Wonpil’s a nice guy, and I think you are too. I say, get to know each other and see where it goes from there.”  
  
A knock on the door disrupts their conversation. “Can I come in?” It’s Wonpil.  _Just Wonpil._  
  
“Sure…” It’s Dowoon who gives the permission. And Younghyun also takes it as his cue to leave.  
  
A huge smile forms on Wonpil’s face as he enters. Dowoon finds it so infectious, he can't stop himself from smiling back.  
  
They start off with the common courtesies:  _How are you feeling? I'm fine. I was worried. Thank you._ Then they fall silent, unsure of what else there is to talk about.

It takes a while, but Dowoon finally decides he's going to have to start making the most out of his mortal life. _It's now or never._  
  
"Do you have a pen and paper?" Dowoon breaks the silence.  
  
"Not right now... Why?" Wonpil replies, confused, but with a smile nonetheless. Dowoon's quirks were growing on him.  
  
"Can you remember this for me? I'm making a bucket a list."  
  
"Of course! You asked the right person! I have a great memory. And so does my cellphone!"  
  
Dowoon doesn't understand why Wonpil's giggling. Is something funny? Should he laugh as well?

"Why are you smiling? Is something funny?" Wonpil blinks at him.

_What?! You were the one who- Nevermind, I knew I shouldn't have copied him... Being a human is more complicated than I had predicted..._

"So, what's number one on your bucket list?"  
  
_"_ Right..." Dowoon clears his throat. "I want to learn how to play the piano..."  
  
"Learn how to play the piano..." Wonpil types on his phone.  
  
"...with you."  
  
"...with you...?"  
  
Wonpil meets Dowoon's eyes.  
  
A smile.  
  
Wonpil hits backspace a couple of times.  
  
"...with me."


End file.
